Il était une fois
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: La vie d'Alois Trancy aurait presque été un conte de fées. Il avait son château, et il avait son prince ... Traduction de la fiction de Makokitten.


_Bonjour ! _

_Voila une traduction de la fiction de l'auteur Makokitten. Elle retrace la vie d'Alois en s'inspirant des contes de fées, et l'histoire était tellement belle que je n'ai pas pu résister *-* . Elle a écrit cette fiction juste après la fin de l'épisode huit._

_**Disclaimer : **__Kuroshitsuji est la propriété de Yana Toboso, et je ne fait que traduire l'histoire de Makokitten._

_Lien de la fiction originale : _

_http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6461044/1/Once_Upon_a_Time_

_J'espère que cette traduction vous plaira ! _

_

* * *

_

_Alois a été Blanche-Neige._

Quand il a sept ans, il découvre qu'il vient de perdre sa maison.

Jim Macken, habillé dans son habit du dimanche miteux, ne pleure pas quand ses parents sont enterrés, parce que Luca, lui, pleure, et qu'il doit être fort pour Luca, même si ses épaules tremblent et que sa lèvre est sur le point de saigner à force de la mordre trop fort. Il doit être fort pour Luca, parce que, bientôt, ils seront sans abris, jetés dehors car ils n'ont rien pour payer la rente. Personne ne leur offre une place ou dormir parce que d'aussi jeunes enfants ne peuvent pas gagner leur vie et payer leur pension.

Il prend la main de son frère et court vers la forêt. Un chasseur n'a peut être pas été envoyé par une reine cruelle pour arracher leurs cœurs, mais à en juger par la sensation de vide présente dans leurs poitrine, c'est tout comme.

De toute façon, il est trop tard.

* * *

_Alois a été Gretel._

Quand mendier ne suffit plus, lui et son frère apprennent à voler des sacs, des montres et des portes monnaie. Si c'est à portée de main, ils le prennent. Tout ce qui est brillant et voyant, dépassant des plis du manteau d'un homme riche, se retrouve sous leurs chemises ou dans leurs manches. Ils dorment dans la rue et sous les ponts, rêvant de maisons en pain d'épice avec des toits en sucre glace.

Il est Gretel, mais pas Hansel, parce qu'il travaille au moins deux fois plus que n'importe quel orphelin londonien pour ne pas perdre son frère. Luca est plus jeune et ses doigts ne sont pas aussi fins ; il n'est pas aussi rapide et se met à bégayer et à jeter des coups d'œil frénétiques si il est pris sur le fait. Jim est toujours celui qui doit le couvrir, offrir un sourire angélique et dire que ce n'était qu'un accident, et parfois il est tellement bon acteur qu'il gagne une pièce pour les ennuis qu'il vient d'avoir.

Ils ne laissent rien derrière eux, pas même des miettes de pain.

C'est pour cela que personne ne remarque que Luca vient d'arrêter de respirer.

* * *

_Alois a été Cendrillon._

Il n'est pas noble par le sang. Il sent la saleté et la terre sous ses ongles et l'irritation des vêtements grossiers sur sa peau. Il supplie. Parfois, si il est chanceux, il peut monter sur une cheminée pour balayer les cendres et pouvoir dormir dans le foyer de quelqu'un, en échange. Grâce à du pain, à de l'eau et à du fromage moisi, il grandit et devient plus fort.

Ils le traitent de gamin des rues. Ils le traitent de vermine. Il les insulte en leur répondant au tac-au-tac, et souvent ils le laissent tranquille, mais les insultes ne marchent pas quand la police vient.

Il est emmené dans une charrette, et il part, le visage sombre, vers la plus grande maison qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il n'éprouve rien quand le putain de Comte Trancy _lui-même _le frappe avec une canne. Mais il apprend. Ici, il fait ce qu'il faut pour survivre. Il déteste la façon dont il se tord et se plie au point de ne plus pouvoir se reconnaître dans un miroir. Et, une nuit, il fait un vœu à propos d'une toile d'araignée et prononce une formule pour attirer une bonne fée, et se retrouve avec un démon qui ressemble à un prince.

Tout ce qu'il peut prendre, il s'en empare, même si ça ne marche pas, car il vaut mieux avoir un prince que n'avoir rien du tout.

Il fait ce qu'il a à faire. Il devient le favori du Comte Trancy. Mais le Comte meurt rapidement, et Claude a tout prévu pour que ce vieux Jim Macken fait de tissus élimé et de terre devienne Alois Trancy, fait de soie et de satin. C'est incroyable, mais c'est facile pour Claude. Cela en cela, comme il dit toujours. Ceci en ceci. Quelque chose en quelque chose d'autre qui n'aurait pas du exister. Comme de la magie.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son frère, le garçon désormais appelé Alois se sent _vivre_.

* * *

_Alois a été Raiponce._

Le manoir Trancy est isolé, comme peut l'être une tour sur une montagne. Alois regarde par la fenêtre, ses cheveux blonds brillant comme de l'or, mais personne ne le voit, à part Claude.

Il y a une personne dans toute l'Angleterre qu'Alois veut qu'elle regarde dans son manoir. Ciel Phantomhive est un _vrai_ noble, et il est également la seule chose qu'Alois veut au monde, ou du moins c'est-ce qu'il pense, parce qu'avoir Ciel est le seul moyen d'améliorer une situation terrible. Claude met tout en place pour que cela arrive, et Ciel regarde.

Mais pourtant, Ciel ne regarde pas longtemps, n'aime pas ce qu'il voit, et transperce le ventre d'Alois. Avant qu'Alois ne ferme ses yeux, il pense qu'il était peut être mieux, seul avec Claude, en ne faisant que regarder par la fenêtre.

Mais Claude ne le regarde plus, et Alois s'évanouit.

* * *

_Alois a été la Belle au Bois Dormant._

Il revient à la vie en criant et en s'étouffant. Et le gout de la vie laisse une sensation de sel et de sable et de sang et de bile dans sa bouche, pas le gout fruité du baiser d'un prince. Vivre fait mal, et pendant un instant il reste sur son dos, les yeux ouverts, fixant le plafond, pendant qu'Hannah nettoie sa plaie.

Quand il déverse son flot de questions, il apprend qu'il ne s'est évanoui que pour quelques heures. Claude est celui qui a recousu sa blessure, bégaye Hannah, et pour une raison inconnue l'estomac d'Alois se tord. Claude. Il veut voir Claude. Il ne peut pas regarder Claude. Et si il regarde Claude et que Claude le regarde et n'aime pas ce qu'il voit ? Et si - si - si il regarde Claude et -

Et Claude _sourit_.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Alois sait qu'il doit _courir_.

* * *

_Alois a été le Petit Chaperon Rouge_.

Il déteste la couleur rouge depuis la nuit ou ces horribles femmes de chambre ont enfilé ce kimono rouge rouge rouge sur ses épaules et noué le nœud autour de sa taille. Il ne porte plus cette couleur affreuse, désormais. Il ne la porte pas non plus à ce moment précis. Mais le loup s'approche quand même de lui, de la salive glissant sur ses crocs, quand il sent l'odeur de son sang rouge rouge rouge flotter dans les airs .

Le sang du loup est rouge lui aussi, quand Claude l'attrape et écrase son crâne.

Alois ne _savait pas_ qu'il viendrait, mais il l'avait espéré de toute son âme. Il voyait plein de raisons pour lesquelles Claude ne viendrait pas- Claude ne voulait plus de lui, n'est-ce pas ?- mais il suppose, alors qu'il entend la voix de Claude dire quelque chose qu'il a du mal à comprendre, que certaines choses ne changent jamais. Claude est son prince, son chevalier, son guide dans la forêt. Claude l'a sauvé à chaque fois, et Claude le sauvera encore, et Claude le sauve à présent. Il est pris par surprise, et il sent des larmes s'amasser derrière ses paupières et un rire monter dans sa gorge.

Quand Claude prend le visage d'Alois dans ses mains, Alois sent son cœur grandir et s'agiter comme un papillon que l'on aurait libéré d'une prison. Comme par magie, la blessure à son flanc ne fait plus mal, ne tire plus, ne saigne plus. Peut-être qu'elle a été guérie, parce que ce sont des choses qui arrivent, n'est-ce pas ? Ca arrive dans toutes les histoires, pas vrai ? Alois sourit et il y a des larmes dans ses yeux parce que Claude le regarde, lui et seulement lui, et enfin quelqu'un le voit pour ce qu'il est vraiment. C'est tout ce qu'il a jamais désiré. Il s'y abandonne. Il pense que peut-être que cela voudra vraiment dire quelque chose. Parce qu'il y a de l'amour, là, dans son petit cœur battant à toute allure, et il n'a encore jamais fait ça avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment…

-_il n'a juste jamais eu de fin heureuse pour toujours._

…et Alois

…se penche

…pour le baiser.

( mais il a oublié que les contes de fées ne se finissent bien que si l'on est _vraiment _le _héro_)

* * *

_En espérant que cette traduction vous a plu ! _


End file.
